Internal combustion engines are typically provided with starter systems for initiating operation of the engine. Starter systems usually include an air motor driven by pressurized air and a gear system. Pressurized air is introduced to the air motor, causing a rotor to rotate. The rotor, which has a higher number of revolutions per minute (rpm) than what is needed to start the engine, is connected to the gear system, which includes one or more speed reducing gears configured to match the air motor rpm to the engine rpm. The reducing gears drive an output device such as a pinion, which is coupled to the engine. Rotation of the pinion cranks the engine, initiating operation of the engine.